Pressurised containers according to prior art (generally referred to as aerosol cans) are known, which may contain a fluid dispensable in the form of fine spray or foam.
The fluid to be dispensed can be a deodorant, a paint, a shaving foam, a cream, a gel, a sun protection product, etc.
Historically, aerosol cans were made of metal. However, during recent years, the market has begun to demand at least partially plastic bottles.
One example of such plastic containers is described in patent application WO2017/021038-A1, filed in the name of the holder of this patent.
The container described in the aforesaid application is particularly effective from a functional point of view, however the costs of manufacturing the plastic bottles prove to be somewhat high since the container must be sufficiently thick to withstand the operating pressure.
Transportation of the container is also somewhat onerous, since the canisters described in the aforesaid document are marketed already pressurised, with the valve mounted on and soldered to a neck of the said container.
Currently, the pre-loaded canisters are transported using a valve stem protection element which is generally fixed to the valve cup or to the metal canister.
The filling with the fluid substance intended to be dispensed from the canister only takes place later on, by means of a filler, which proceeds by injecting the fluid substance directly thereinto, via the stem, in the opposite direction to the dispensing flow.